1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to microfluidic delivery systems that include fluid dispensing refill cartridges and methods of sealing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid delivery systems that include refill cartridges are currently being used in the printer industry. Many printers, including 3D printers, use replaceable inkjet cartridges that incorporate an ink reservoir and a print head for delivering ink from the reservoir to the paper. The print head is usually located below the ink reservoir. Typically, the inkjet cartridges have nozzles for expelling the ink located below the ink reservoir and a vent hole on the top side of the ink reservoir for equalizing the pressure in the ink reservoir. Thus, the nozzles and vent hole are located on opposing surfaces of the inkjet cartridges.
Both the vent hole and the nozzles are preferably sealed when not in use to prevent leakage and evaporation of the ink. With the vent hole and the nozzles on opposing surfaces, a two-step process may be performed for sealing. For instance, a first step may be performed to seal the vent hole and a second step may be performed to seal the nozzles. Alternatively, a large cover that wraps around opposing surfaces and along a side surface of the cartridge may be used to seal the cartridge and the vent hole.